Santa a Domicilio
by Kazemaru-aditics
Summary: ¿desanimado en navidad?¿que te parece una buena velada con santa Claus? Esas insignificantes preguntas a un paso de noche buena para midorikawa -solteron- no pude ser tan mala idea...oh si? *YAOI* se me adelanto navidad! nada como un one-shot de navidad a mitad de agosto xD


Aló mundo (?) :P….mi segundo One-shot! Es una de mis parejas favoritas *-* y la única que sigue viva y junta en el Go (estúpido endo ¬¬) es un Hiroto y Midorikawa 3 aun algo OoCc...o era Oc? (ando olvidadiza) Bueno la cosa es que no son totalmente 'pegados' a su personalidad. ¡La navidad se me adelanto! xD, en realidad me inspire en un maga que leí hace mucho pero no tengo idea del como pero termine teniendo insomnio y recordándolo y cha-chan! XP

Soy un asco para los títulos xD

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven pertenece Level-5….los tome prestados aunque no lo sepan (no se quienes son, así que no es mi culpa) ._.

PRECAUSIÓN: Contiene ¡YAOI! Si no te gusta (¡no es mi culpa! ¬¬) así que abstente de verlo y dale atrás o cierra la ventana…si aun leyendo esto lo lees ¡es bajo tu responsabilidad! No es mi culpa si te traumas o te perviertes (?) xD….

…..ENJOY!

Santa a Domicilio

Se encontraba cerca de los centros comerciales, totalmente rebosados de gente yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones, pero no era de extrañar, era navidad, bueno todavía no, estaban en la víspera de noche buena a tan solo un poco más de medio día para navidad

-y yo más solo que un solterón viejo-susurro midorikawa mientras se aferraba a su bufanda blanca

Se sentía demasiado melancólico para su gusto, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo?.Ya tenia 17 años, apenas unos cuantos amigos, sin su familia /viaje de trabajo, si claro/ además que no contaba con ese 'alguien' especial, no había ni recibido su primer beso /genial, eso se oyó muy niña quinceañera y frustrada en el amor por ser fea…oh genial! Ahora empiezo a juzgar como amargado/ no había tenido ningún novio ni nada cercano a 'ese' alguien especial.

Y si, el era chico, y si, si tuviera alguien especial seria 'él' no 'ella', tenia que admitir que era gay casi declarado aun trabajaba en su aceptación de su homosexualidad, pero muy pocos conocían ese secreto /ni que tuviera tantos amigos/

Se detuvo cerca de la fuente que se encontraba en el centro de todo aquel ajetreo de compras a ultima hora, se sentó al borde mientras observaba a toda esa gente que intentaba llevar sus enormes regalos sin necesidad de golpear tanto a los demás, sonrió ligeramente al observar a un pequeño niño vestido de ¿reno? Y con cara disgustada siendo jalado de al parecer su madre que no paraba de hablar

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-

Midorikawa levanto su vista hasta toparse con la imagen de un tipo gordo vestido de Santa Claus

-gracias-susurro el peli-verde sonriendo

Tenia que admitir que aun le encantaba la 'parte' de 'santa y sus regalos'.

-¿desanimado en navidad?-pregunto aun sonriendo el santa-¿que te parece una buena velada con santa Claus?-le ofreció risueño-¡claro no conmigo!, con un verdadero santa que te haga tener una maravillosa velada-termino diciendo antes que el chico se asustara por pensar que el fuera algún loco o pervertido- o una hermosa santa Claus-

-he, prefiero al santa Claus-susurro midorikawa para si mismo

¿Para que rayos quería el a una santa Claus? Se la imaginaba como a mamá Claus, gordita y que te rellena de galletas, mientras no para de hablar en toda la noche, no gracias, prefería a el santa Claus 'real' total aun tenia esa admiración por el 'gordito de rojo que da regalos'

-¡bien!, entonces solo tienes que firmar aquí-le dijo el 'santa' sacando una hoja de su 'bolsa de santa'

Midorikawa se dejo llevar mientras sonreía ligeramente llenando algunos requisitos, por lo menos no pasaría la noche buena solo, sus amigos no podían estar con el hasta eso de las 8 de la mañana de navidad, no le molestaría pasar una noche con su 'celebridad', si aun quería seguir fingiendo que santa existía y que le llevaría millones de regalos por ser bueno

-listo-dijo sonriendo midorikawa mientras le regresaba los papeles y la pluma al 'santa'

-¡excelente!-le felicito viéndolo risueño

Le entrego un papelito donde le deseaba feliz noche y blablabla bueno eso no le interesaba, vio hasta el final de la hojita la hora en que llegaría santa

-/me pregunto si entrara por la chimenea/-se preguntaba midorikawa soñador

-.-

¡Bien!, solo había tenido unas cuantas horas, pero al fin lo tenia todo listo; El árbol, los adornos por toda la casa, la vajilla de su madre súper cara color rojo /una pequeña venganza por dejarme solito en navidad/ la comida, un pastel que hacia que se babera con solo verlo /tenia que admitir que su familia si tenia una buena condición económica/ Se sentía como un niño de nuevo, se sentía ansioso por sentarse en las piernas de santa /si me aguanta, claro esta he/

-¡solo faltas tu santa!-dijo el peli-verde sonriendo enormemente

El timbre sonó, con toda la emoción con la que se encontraba corrió como chiquillo hasta la puerta esperando ver al grande de santa

-Bienvenido Sant…-

Sus ojos negros se abrieron enormemente, no pudo terminar su oración, la sorpresa de ver, no mejor dicho, de no ver al gordo y viejo de santa Claus con su típica barba blanca, cabello blanco, su bolsón rojo gigante lleno de regalos y su traje rojo.

-Feliz Navidad Ryuuji-

En vez de todo eso, lo único que encajaba más o menos en 'su santa' era el traje rojo, la 'gran' figura del santa era cambiada por un musculoso cuerpo níveo, la chaqueta roja semi-abierta dejando a la vista el pecho desnudo y níveo, los típicos pantalones algo holgados y rojos con el toque 'felpudo' blanco en las orillas, las botas negras, guantes negros, el gorro rojo cubriendo el cabello rojo que enmarcaba el sexy rostro níveo con unos ojazos verde esmeralda y que decir de la sensual voz

-Gr-gracias-susurro algo sonrojado-pa-pasa, la comida ya esta lista- dijo sonriendo ligeramente mientras el chico pasaba y cerraba la puerta

-dejemos el prologo de lado…-susurro el sexy pelirrojo agarrando el hombro del peli-verde y prácticamente lanzarlo hacia el sofá favorito de su padre

-/pero que…/-pensó sorprendido midorikawa

Sus ojos negros se enfocaron en el chico, se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo, sus ojos bajaron ligeramente al ver la como la chaqueta se había resbalado ligeramente dejando al descubierto el níveo hombro del chico

-es mejor empezar ya-le susurro sonriéndole sensualmente

- ¿empezar?-pregunto midorikawa extrañado

-si, por que preguntas? Acaso no requeriste mis servicios, soy tu acompañante elegido-le dijo viéndolo fijamente

-/¿servicios?... ¡¿acompañante?! /- pensó midorikawa ya casi azul, se escabullo del peli-rojo hasta dirigirse a la mesita cercana a la librera de la sala, abrió un cajón para extraer el papel que le entrego el 'santa de la tarde', leyó rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos

-/¿acompañante vestido de santa? ¡¿ACOMPAÑANTE POR SOLO NOCHE BUENA?!...¡con que razón me cobraron tanto!/-grito mentalmente el peli-verde frustrado

Sintió como era volteado suavemente hasta que sus ojos se toparon con el cuello níveo del chico, era más alto que el y tal vez más grande de edad que el

-Soy Hiroto Kiyama, acompañante No.1, muy recomendado-le dijo sonriendo mientras posaba su mano en el mentón del shockeado midorikawa-pasaras la mejor navidad de todas, te lo prometo-

El chico se aproximo a midorikawa mientras sus labios se encontraban cerca ¡muy cerca! De los labios del peli-verde

-¡NOOOO!-

-.-

Se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, disculpándose repetidamente con el peli-rojo que tenia un enorme chinchón luego de un 'encuentro' con el sartén que midorikawa saco de la nada

-así que tímido-susurro hiroto algo adolorido por el tremendo golpe en su cabeza con el sartén

-l-lo sie-siento-susurro midorikawa apenado- y-yo….no te preocupes n-no pediré mi di-dinero de vuelta, so-solo vete-

-no, ya me pagaron por entretenerte-le respondió hiroto como si nada

-/ah?/-el color azul del rostro de midorikawa empezaba a acentuarse cada vez más en su rostro

-veras como lo disfrutaras-susurro el peli-rojo con un extraño y escalofriante brillo en sus ojos

-/¡QUE!/-grito mentalmente midorikawa alterado

El pelirrojo se acerco al ¿azul? De su acompañante, su mano tomo uno de los mechones de la larga melena verde manzana que se encontraba suelta

-¿entonces que deseas que haga?-le pregunto hiroto viéndolo directamente a los ojos-hare lo que quieras-

-P-p-pu-pues….-

-.-

-/ ¿comer?/-se preguntaba hiroto viendo como la enorme mesa se encontraba llena de comida navideña

Midorikawa temblaba como gelatina, el tenia una gran adicción a la comida, por eso había empezado a recibir clases de cocina, pero aun no mejoraba mucho que digamos

-puedes co-comer lo qu-que quieras, s-si gustas-susurro incomodo el peli-verde-yo lo pre-prepare to-todo-

El peli-rojo tomo un tenedor, y empezó a comer. El peli-verde empezaba a ponerse colorado a los constantes halagos acerca de su comida

-me encantaría cantar villancicos, encender el árbol, comer el pastel…-empezó a decir midorikawa con algo más de confianza-seria mi primer noche buena celebrada con alguien-susurro para si

No conto con que el peli-rojo lo viera por el rabio del ojo algo enternecido. El tiempo empezó a pasar, el peli-verde no paraba de sonreír, habían hecho todo lo que veía en la tele que se hacia en navidad, no sabia que se divertiría tanto en navidad con compañía. Ya se encontraban comiendo el enorme pastel de chocolate

-rico-susurraba hiroto sonriendo mientras comía un pedazo de pastel

-¡gracias por todo kiyama! Es la mejor navidad que eh tenido-le dijo sonriente el peli-verde llamándolo por su nombre inconscientemente

El peli-verde se paro por más chocolate, el peli-rojo se paro también luego de un rato, hasta estar a centímetros del oji-negro que volteo sorprendido, se le acerco acortando una gran distancia entre sus rostros

-¿que más desees que haga? Hoy vine a hacerte feliz-le susurro kiyama casi rozando sus labios con los del sonrojado

Casi los labios de hiroto estaban posados sobre los de midorikawa, el chico empezó a girar su cabeza esquivando los besos del peli-rojo, luego de quince minutos midorikawa veía a un desanimado peli-rojo en la esquina de la sala haciendo circulitos imaginarios en el suelo

-/ ¿inconquistable?... ¡rayos! creo que perdí mi toque/-se preguntaba hiroto desanimado por no haber logrado ni un solo besito

-lo siento-susurro midorikawa apenado, el peli-rojo volteo a verlo sorprendido-me estas intentando hacer feliz con todo lo que te pido y yo…..y yo no puedo aceptar esto-

Se sentía estúpido, las lagrimas agolpadas en sus ojos y su garganta reseca, se sentía además mal por no poder con esa situación, sintió los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo envolverlo fuertemente, no sabia que se encontraba ya hasta sentado en el suelo, no supo en que momento su espalda toco el suelo mientras el pelirrojo se posaba encima de el

-/cálmate midorikawa, no lo arruines/-pensó el peli-verde cerrando los ojos al ver aproximar los labios del pelirrojo con dirección hacia los suyos

-Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente al oír el teléfono sonar constantemente, se zafó de nuevo de los brazos del pelirrojo para tomar el teléfono en sus manos

-¿aló?-

-Buenas noches, esperamos que halla disfrutado a su santa acompañante, solo informándole que su tiempo ya expiro, feliz noche-

-el tiempo ya expiro-susurro el peli-verde sorprendido

-que noche, quien diría que el acompañante No.1 fallaría así de mal-susurro hiroto levantándose del suelo-te regreso el dinero, no me siento bien quedándomelo cuando no cumplí bien, que noche más desastrosa-dijo susurrando lo ultimo, dejando el dinero en la mesita a un lado del sofá de su padre, mientras se marchaba el peliverde solo pudo quedarse en la sala observando la nada

-.-

Ahora lo entendía, no importaba que año fuera, en navidad Santa Claus siempre se marcha cuando esta termina.

-/no creo que halla sido una noche desastrosa/-pensó midorikawa triste mientras fregaba los platos

Dejo el plato ahí importándole poco el como choco contra el suelo hasta quebrarse en miles de pedazos, corrió hacia la sala mientras tomaba su teléfono y llamaba a 'Santa a domicilio' como le había nombrado

-¿hola? Si solo llamaba porque hice uso de su servicio…si….sabe donde puedo encontrar a hiroto kiyama?...-preguntaba mientras tomaba su bufanda se la medio colocaba y abría la puerta

-He, pensé que moriría aquí de frio, te tardaste-dijo sonriendo ligeramente, hiroto, sentado en el pórtico de la puerta

El teléfono de midorikawa se precipito al suelo, miraba sorprendido al oji-esmeralda, el pelirrojo se movió ligeramente hasta tomar el teléfono del aun sorprendido peli-verde

-olvide darte tu regalo-dijo hiroto marcando algunas cosas en el teléfono

-creí que te habías ido-dijo midorikawa- pensé que habías dicho que fue una noche desastrosa-

-para mi como acompañante lo fue-susurro hiroto aun marcando las teclas del teléfono-se suponía que yo te enamoraría, pero ni siquiera logre darte un beso, y tu agradeciste la velada y hasta lloraste…además me salió mal la jugada, yo fui el que termino enamorándose-

El peli-verde no salía de su asombro, hiroto se levanto mientras le entregaba el teléfono

-olvídate que fui tu acompañante y que solo fui santa con un regalo-sonrió mientras midorikawa tomaba el teléfono-¡Feliz Navidad!-

Midorikawa miro la pantalla de su teléfono, estaba escrito un numero y una dirección junto al nombre de *Hiroto Kiyama* levanto su mirada hasta los ojos verdes mirándolos fijamente

-no suelo dar mi información personal, pero en esta situación es difere…-

Midorikawa soltó de nuevo su teléfono abalanzándose sobre el pelirrojo, sus labios se posaron en los labios rojos y fríos del peli-rojo, estaba totalmente sonrojado aun no sabia bien lo que hacia / primer beso/. El beso termino, el peli-verde se abrazo fuertemente a hiroto escondiendo su rostro en el cuello níveo de 'santa'

-si me enamoraste-susurro totalmente rojo midorikawa

-la navidad ya acabo-susurro hiroto separándose del peli-verde quien lo veía sorprendido

Esta vez fue hiroto quien empezó el beso, el beso se torno algo atrevido dejando totalmente sin aliento al peli-verde. Sonrió al separarse y ver el rostro totalmente sonrojado del de ojos negros, sonrió pícaramente adentrándose a la casa de nuevo, el peli-verde sintió un extraño deja-vú al momento que su espalda choco contra la superficie del sofá favorito de su padre mientras el pelirrojo se posaba encima de el

-Pero la noche aun no acaba-susurro hiroto pervertida-mente

-no te pases-le dijo mirorikawa sacando el sartén de la nada…otra vez

FIN!

XDD!

Supongo que eso es todo :P…como sea, espero que mi one-shot navideño no los halla matado de aburrimiento xD….si terminaste de leer hasta aquí, o te saltaste el one-sho (=_=) o ya lo leíste, deja la pereza (difícil, pero no imposible…por lo menos no por mucho tiempo) y comenta!

P.D: si hay faltas (horrores) de ortografía…es culpa de Word que no sabe corregir o corrige y pone otras palabras que nada que ver ¬¬…mi ortografía no es genial así que por eso la posdata :P

¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!

*Mar*


End file.
